My Sister
by Killashandria
Summary: Some moments in Time stay with you. Even for me. The vision of Bella's suicide rocks the foundations of the Cullen family. Alice bares the pain of the death of her sister & must come to terms with her loss & the damage it will wreck on those she loves.


_Okay so I added to this Chapter rather then creating a new one as I felt that it flowed better. Any comments would be great. Thanks to twilightfan1995 and knack for your reviews. _

_**This is my very first attempt at writing any fan-fiction for Twilight. I had actually told myself I wouldn't as I had enough on my plate with my Harry Potter fics, which require a totally different writing style but this story got into my head and has since refused to go away.**_

_**Although I am aware that there have been some stories on Alice's version of advents after she has the vision I haven't read any and therefore have no knowledge as to how my story stands within those standards. Am I writing it mostly as Alice is a favourite character of mine and I, like Stephanie Meyer once said, feel there isn't enough published interaction between Bella and Alice, and their special connection as sisters. In my mind Alice has long thought of Bella as her sister, she loves her as one and through her vision has seen herself and Bella as family.**_

_**At this point I'm only publishing the very first part of the story (hence why it is so short) and am debating on publishing any more. I'd like your feedback on this to help me decided whether I should proceed from here or not. I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes.**_

**The Vision**

_~ There are moments in Time that stay with you. Even for me ~_

The vision when it came slammed in to my senses so hard that I froze. The strength of it on my mind was overwhelming. The last thing I was aware of was the low moan that slipped through my lips as her face flickered across my eyes. The world fell away.

_She stood on the top of a cliff. The face that I knew so well, as dear to me as any of my family, had changed in the time we had been apart. Her cheeks were sunken, her skin paler then ever before. Around her eyes were deep circles, as dark as those of my brother the last time I had seen him. Her hair, whipping around her face from a wind I could not see was lank and almost lifeless, nothing like the luscious locks I used to braid._

_She raised her face upwards and the light illuminated on the shine of wetness scorching her face, whether it be tears or rain, I could not tell. Above her head darkening clouds showed me the storm that was coming forward to batter the area where she stood. The wind whipped the area again and I felt a fear for her, seeping through the clouds of vision. She looked so defenseless, so fragile, perched on the edge of the bluff, nothing between her and the storm but open air._

_She edged closer to it. As though listening to something far away she closed her eyes and let a look of peace seep over her face. She took another step towards the edge and her face relaxed. A small smile edged across her lips, like she was hearing something pleasing and for a moment she almost looked normal. The lines of pain faded away and she looked happier then I could have imagined. For a moment she almost looked like the sister I remembered._

_Thunder rumbled, crackling overhead and as though greeting it in answer she raised her arms high. Her limbs looked too thin as she held them up, as thin as my own and in my vision I could see how small she was now. Her wellness was always a concern, so stupidly mortal as she still was and I feared for her more, feared that she was somehow ill. _

_Then she jumped. Without warning or motivation she leant forward away from the cliff and the small safety it offered her. Like a diver from a springboard she pushed herself onto the balls of her feet and, hands still extended, leapt away into the air and the turbidity of the storm. A scream leapt from her lips and I heard myself scream with her as she twisted and fell, her small delicate form succumbing to the winds around it. _

_The sound of the water as her body hit was like a shock against my system. The dark, slickness of it enveloped her in seconds, taking her from my sight. My body tensed and I held myself still, held the vision to me as I watched for her return. The vision twisted in my mind, escaping from me but I would not let it go. Despair hit me, grew stronger as the waves continued to pound unheedingly. She wasn't going to return._

_The vision twisted from me again and this time I let it go. It had shown me all it could. Bella was gone._

The first thing I was aware of were hands wrapped tightly around my arms. As my eyes cleared I became aware of Jaspers eyes locked into mine and his voice desperately saying my name. I shuddered in reaction, my body hanging almost limp in his grasp. He swept me up into his arms and took me to the closest couch, cradling me in his grasp. He was so much bigger than me that he could completely cocoon my body with his, wrapping himself tightly around me.

Calmness swept across me, soothing away the agony that was creeping over my body now that I was free from my vision. I pushed myself away from him, resisting the allure to allow myself to succumb to the illusion of safety he was filling me with. "Stop it Jazz" I whispered. "I need to deal with this."

His brows knit in anxiety but against his wishes he complied. I knew he hated this, hated letting me feel any sort of pain but he could never resist what I wanted. I closed my eyes, hanging my head against the pain I could see in his face. I hated hurting him too.

"Alice," his voice was strained as he stroked my face with urgent fingers. I could feel the worry he couldn't quite repress from me, despite the best of his efforts. When it came to me Jazz had almost no control of the emotions he tried so hard to contain. "Alice what happened?"

I choked. _Cold, wetness, soaking a face strained and painful._ "Bella," I managed to force out. Jazz stilled into nothing beside me. "Bella's gone."

A flurry of rejection and guilt slid across me. My eyes flew open and a small whimper escaped through my lips. Jazz was like a statue as he battled to control the emotions he didn't want me to know. I lay my hand on his arm. With the physical connection came a surge of pain, guilt and remorse. He turned away from me.

"Jazz it's not your fault." I whispered. I should have known he would react this way. He had never forgiven himself for his lapse last summer, for the pain he had caused in all three of our lives; mine, Bella's and of course Edwards. And then afterwards, as the separation deepened and Edward fled from the family home. Time only made it worse for all of us. Emmett moped around the house, his wonderful smile lost as he pined after his beloved brother. Carlisle blamed himself and Esme…. Esme mourned. That was probably the worse of it for everyone. And Jazz… he lived it everyday, he felt every single thing we felt and he blamed himself for all of it.

_Edward_. The shock of the thought hit me. How would my brother possibly cope? He wouldn't. I knew. My brother had left us unable to bare our company in the face of his pain. I had tried to reason with him, tried to get him to go back but he wouldn't listen. I should have tried harder.

"What happened?" Jazz asked, his voice hard.

I hesitated, unsure now whether I should tell him. "She… jumped. She jumped from a cliff." The pain of my statement slammed into me. She was gone. I gulped, my eyes feeling like they would tear from the strain as my body clenched in the un-natural spasms of grief. Jasper's arms wrapped around me in a second and he rocked me gently back and forth. I moaned into his grasp as he whispered words into my ears. I could feel the strain in him, how hard it was to keep his gift in check, to not soothe back the agony he felt from me. Still he knew I would not appreciate it and loving me as he did, he allowed himself to share my pain, rather than taking it from both of us.

How long we sat that way, locked in our pain, I couldn't tell. Distant sounds of approaching footsteps awoke me and somehow I managed to pull myself from his grasp. Rosalie and Emmett were returning, coming back from visiting Tanya and her sisters on the other-side of town. I rose to my feet. "We have to tell Carlisle." I whispered. "We need him to help us figure out what to do about Edward." My voice broke as the pain swamped me again. I had loved Bella like a sister. The pain of losing her seemed to be rooted, deep inside my chest. How could my brother, who loved her so much more, bare to deal with it?

Jaspers arms were around me, his lips resting on my hair. His breath swirled around me, soothing and gratefully I leant into it. "Do you want me to call?" he asked me. My brow puckered and I hesitated. I should be the one call, to let Carlisle know. After all it was my vision that had brought this all on. But it was more than that. I craved to hear Carlisle voice, listen to his reasoning, the assurance that only his presence could give. Although I couldn't say for certain, I suddenly felt like I was little girl and the only thing I needed was to have my father here to help me.

_Charlie_. Again the thought hit me like a shock. How could Charlie possibly be dealing with this? Bella was his entire world. I had never seen anyone love their daughter like Charlie loved Bella, with the possible exception of the way Esme loved us. Esme would be devastated if anything happened to us, would be when she found out about Bella. And she at least had us, to help her cope and share her loss. Charlie had no one.

My decision was made in an instant. I shoved my pain away, burying it as deep as I could, in order to do what I must. I pushed myself away from Jazz once more and darted across the room to where my phone was. I felt him following me slowly, confused by my sudden change in demeanor, the unnatural calm seeping through me as I pulled my emotions under control.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I rummaged through our wardrobe, yanking out a purse and stuffing it with money and a few credit cards.

"We're going to Forks." I said, blurring across the room to grab up my passport. Jazz appeared in front of me, deliberately blocking my path.

"No Alice" he said firmly.

I stared up at him. "But Charlie needs me". Surely he would understand.

"No." he repeated. "Alice we promised."

"Jazz that doesn't count now. Don't you see? Bella's… Bella's gone." I paused for a moment before managing to force my self to continue. "It's not breaking any rules." He shook his head.

"We promised." he whispered.

I put my hand on his arm. "Jazz."

He turned away from me. "I know Alice." he whispered. "I just. I can't go with you. I'm sorry." He looked at me properly and I saw the guilt and pain burning in his eyes. "I need to keep my word on this. I've already screwed things up so badly. The least I can do is hold to the promise I made to Edward." His voice dropped even lower. "I owe him that much."

I wanted to reach out to him, too comfort him but the front door slammed open as Rosalie and Emmett made their entrance. Emmett's voice was pitched low, in the monotone he had adopted of late. Rose's voice was slightly soothing, with the merest hint of impatience. She was obviously trying to hide her annoyance in an effort to cheer her husband up. At least she wasn't snarling at him. Her self indulgence was beyond irritating during a time when we were all struggling to get by.

I snapped open my phone. "I need to book the flights." I said quickly. "Can you… can you tell them for me?" Jasper nodded, his face full of misery and he quickly slipped out of the room. I knew he was feeling guilty, his need to help me through this warring with his conscious telling him he needed to stay.

Quickly I booked tickets on the soonest flight out. I was in luck, one was scheduled to leave in only an hours time. I would have to run to make it but fortunately the area we lived in was unpopulated enough that I could do it without being seen. There was a movement and Emmett appeared in the doorway. There was more life in his face then I had seen in ages. "I'll come with you." he offered.

"No Emmett." I said quickly. "That's sweet, really but I need you here. Someone needs to tell Carlisle and if Edward calls…" I let the thought trail off. "Tell Carlisle… tell him I don't think Edward should know. I don't know how he would take it but I don't think it would be good and he's so far from home."

Emmett nodded, his face slipping back into the dejection I so hated to see on my lovable brothers face. On impulse I hugged him, my arms not even making it half-way around his waist. He hugged me back in return, squeezing me so tight that I squeaked. "I'm going to miss her" he admitted softly to me. I nodded back, as I felt the slight straining in my eyes that spoke of the tears that couldn't come.

"Me too."

He sighed and put me back down. He ruffled my spiky hair and stared over my head at nothing. "I was really looking forward to having her as a sister. She'd probably be the first clumsy vampire to ever be born." A weak smile flittered over his lips. My emotions surged inside me and I couldn't speak an answer.

Abruptly Jazz was at my side, one hand reaching out to cup my elbow as he passed me my bag with the other. Unasked for the soothing calm he sent out filled me and this time I gratefully accepted it. I would need everything I could get in order to survive the flight.

"I don't see why she has to go." A voice hissed out from the doorway and I turned to glare at my sister. Rose had never made it a secret of her distaste, well hatred was more accurate, of Bella but to see her standing there so calmly, unmoved by the disaster that was rocking the rest of my family… Despite myself the faintest of growls slipped it's way past my lips. She looked at me in derision. "Come on Alice. What else did you expect to happen? She was only human, it was bound to occur sometime. At least this way none of us were implicated in it."

Anger swamped me. Typical Rosalie, only ever thinking of herself. I had to fight to control the urge to snap at her and my fingers curled into fists. Calmness swamped the room again as Jazz reacted to the emotions he could feel emanating from me and grateful again I let it work it's way through me. The last thing I truly wanted now was to fight with my sister. Although she could be a pain at times I loved her deeply and I would regret any move I made against her later. She was after all the only sister I had… and the only one I ever would.

Taking my stance as some kind of submission Rose stood straighter. "I don't see why we can't tell Edward," she began, her voice taking on the bratty wine I loathed so much. Despite Jazz's calm I still felt the irritation that swept through me.

"Stay out of it Rose" I snapped. "That's up to Carlisle to decide when he gets back." She pouted at me and turned away. Undoubtedly she would either be going off to sulk or would try and call Carlisle herself before either Emmett or Jasper could and bring him round to her side of things. I wished her luck with that. I could see already that Carlisle's response would be the same as my own.

I hugged Emmett again then reached up to kiss Jasper goodbye. For a brief moment I felt his misery and guilt swirl around me. "I know" I whispered. "It's okay. I love you to." He squeezed my hands and let me go. I flew down the stairs and out the door, running as fast and as hard as I could. With each step it felt like I could hear Charlie's voice, his need for my help, his desolation at his loss. Behind me I could feel the echoing pain that filled my family, the empty space caused by a family member that would now never be. As I ran I couldn't be sure which was compelling me more; Charlies need or the aching reminder of a loss that would never heal.


End file.
